The Tournament of Fate
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Follow Russell Figgins as he duels his way to the top at the Kaiba Corp, Masters Cup. Rated T for swearing, scary scenes, and all that stuff. Enjoy.
1. The Tournament of Fate

The Tournament of Fate

AN: Alright I always wanted to do this fanfiction, and let me lay some back story, first off my friend TitanWolf is gonna be the main character, as Russell Friggins. Also this story takes place 5 years after the main series, so GX isn't out and of course 5D's isn't going on. So enjoy the dueling with our Friend. Also if you wish, you may send me some suggestions and maybe new duelists to play the minor roles that always need filled. I take all suggestions into consideration. Thoughts are in Italics

Domino City, a city of pride, of hope, of games. The Duel monster card game had become popular ever since the Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City, and who could forget the KC Cup. Many things have happened and soon one boy in High School would be finding out that this game would be more important then he thought.

Domino High school, Classroom B5

Russell Friggins was sitting in his seat trying to listen to the teacher's droning, Russell was well over 6'1, his short brown hair hung around his face, shaping it. He wore blue button up shirt worn open over a grey muscle shirt, black jeans and black converse. The school did not require uniforms but most people did wear them.

The Bell rang and everyone walked out.

Russell was outside of the school chatting with his friend Bren Tenkage.

Bren Tenkage was 5'9 he wore his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed

in a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. He had a pendant of a yin yang around his neck

Bren: So hear about the Kaiba Corp New Tournament?

Russell: Yeah I know, you going to join?

Bren: Might, I might even get the chance to duel Yugi or Kaiba, heck even Joey or Bakura

Russell: That would be cool, I heard the prize is anything you desire, provide personally by Kaiba, I would love to get free passes to the American Kaiba Land

Bren: Oh I heard about that place, it is supposed to beat Disney land by a mile

Russell grins at Bren who then high fived him back

After the chat Russell was walking through the city where he saw posters advertising the Kaiba Corp, Masters Cup, people were crowding them reading the rules when someone bumped into Russell knocking him to the ground

Russell: damn it….

The person looks at Russell then sneer at him, his face was like a ghouls and he was thin and lanky

Russell: asshole

He got himself up and went into a game shop where an old man looked at him

Man: Oh you must be here to sign up for the tournament, yep, when I was your age we didn't have these good card games

Russell grinned and signed the sheet saying who he is, he already had a duel disk and he knew what to do, and in one weak he would be in the Master's Tournament.

The man smiled

Man: You know my grandson is a duelist, boy was always talking to himself, but dang he was good

Russell laughed

Russell: he sounds like a nice guy, but I got to go

Russell walked out and passed a man in a long coat and he thought he heard the old man say "Hey Yugi good to see you again" but he shook it off.

One Week Later

Kaiba's blimps were in the Skies, he had chosen the time where the schools were out and many duelist were ready with their duel disks, Russell Included, but Bren was no where to be seen.

Russell: Oh yeah it is time

Kaiba's face appeared on the blimps side

Kaiba: Duelist, years ago this city became a battle ground, now it is time for you experience the pride of a true warrior. Now then the rules, first off you must offer your rarest in wager along with a Locator Card, when you have 10 you must stack them and in the light shined into them you will find the location of the finals, only 8 will get the chance to gain their one request, provided by me Seto Kaiba. Be on the look out for Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Ryu Bakura and many other duelists I hired to duel and act as some good challenges.

The screen went blank and everyone cheered

Russell grinned and he looked around and he noticed a robed person in an alley already dueling someone, some guy in some shorts and shirt, nothing special, so Russell went to look at the duel

The Field was set with the robed person with a monster that looked like a 8 armed fiend each carrying a different weapon, with 2 facedown's, the man had no cards on the field.

Robe 4000 LP

Random 500 LP

The man drew his card

Man: I play the spell monster reborn to summon my Jinzo that you forced me to discard turns ago, so now your traps are useless

The robed person wasn't moved

Man: Jinzo Attack his 8 armed demon

Robed man: Not so fast, I play the quick play spell, Forced defense, this spell forces your monster into defense mode for the turn.

The man groaned and ended his turn

The robed man drew his card and under the hood grinned

Robed man: This is the end, I play the spell, Dark Rage, and this card increases my dark monster's attack by 500 and gives it a trample effect

The man looked at his Jinzo who would be destroyed and soon in the possession of this man

Robed Man: 8 Armed Demon destroy Jinzo with blade paradise

The Demon grinned and chopped up Jinzo putting the man's life points down to 0

Robed: heh, now it is time for you to pay the price

The man pulled out a pendent, it looked like an artifact from Egypt

Man: wait what are you talking about, you have my locator card and my Jinzo

The man held them up but the Robed man's pendent glowed and in a flash of eerie light, the man vanished

The robed man then picked up the fallen cards then looked at Russell

Russell: What did you do?

Robed man: I sent him to the shadow realm, and now my next victim will be you

Russell activate his duel disk

Russell: Not if I can help it

Robed man: You look familiar, ah yes, you are that punk you ran into me on the streets

The Man lowered his hood to reveal his ghoul face

Man: I go by Kage, and now it is the end for you

Both players: Lets duel

Russell: I will start things off

Russell Drew and he smiled

Russell: I start off with Battle Ox

The Minotaur Creature appeared and snorted some mist from it's mouth

Russell: Then I play 3 cards facedown and that's it

Kage: Interesting start, I summon my Shield Demon in defense mode

A Demon holding an oversized shield appeared (ATK 500 DEF 2000 DEF)

Kage: Then I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn

Russell drew his next card and he smiled again

Russell: I been lucky today, I tribute my Battle Ox to summon Megazowler

The Dinosaur appeared and it was ready to charge

Russell: Then I boost it's power with Big Bang shot making it's attack 2200

A leg brace appeared on the dino's leg and it prepared to charge

Russell: Attack with Charging head butt

The Dino charged right through the wall and Kage's lifepoints dropped to 3800

Russell: Don't forget, my big bang shot also gives him a trample effect

Kage was silent but he flipped a card over

Kage: My trap, call of the haunted to bring back my demon, but I use him to summon my Hunter Demon

Demon appeared carrying multiple bows and arrow, and other trapper gear ( ATK 2400 DEF 1800)

Kage: Attack with poison arrow

The Demon took an arrow out and fire but Russell grinned and flipped his own card

Russell: Rush Recklessly

The Dino gained 700 more ATK and charged right at the demon inflicting 500 points of damage to Kage

Russell: Who are you? And why did you send that man to the shadow realm

Kage: My leader has the answers, but enough about your doom, I play the trap, Demon's Call, since I lost a demon this turn, I can special summon another demon to the field by paying half my lifepoints

Kage: 1550

Kage: I summon my 8 Armed Demon

The Demon that ended the first man's game appeared grinning (2800 ATK 2400 DEF)

Kage: I lay one card face down and end my turn

Russell drew a card

Russell: I summon my Mystic horseman in defense mode then I lay a card facedown and switch my Megazowler into defense mode, that's all I got

Kage drew

Kage: 8 Armed Demon attack his horseman

The Demon chopped up the Centaur into peaces

Kage: My Demon can attack twice in a turn of course he can't attack directly if he does attack again, but he can still kill that dino

The demon does chop up Megazowler and Kage ended his turn

Russell drew a card and it was an axe of despair

Russell: _Lets see, I have face down, the equipment pride, which will boost a monster by 500 points for every equip spell on it, and my other card should help too, but I need that one card or something to pull this off_

Russell: I end my turn

Kage sighed

Kage: This is no fun if you don't fight back, Demon attack

The Demon slashed at Russell and his lifepoints went to 1200

Kage: Then I flip my demon's arrow, which inflicts 1000 more damage if you were attacked by a demon

An arrow shot out and took out 1000 more lifepoints

Kage: Make your final move

Russell drew his next card and looked at it

Russell: I play the spell, Grave Fusion, by removing 2 monsters in my grave I can fusion summon a monster, I remove my Battle Ox and my Mystic Horseman to create my rabid horseman

The Centaur with the Minotaur's upper body looked mad

Russell: Then I give it the axe of despair which will boost my Horseman to 3000 ATK, and I also play the trap, Equipment pride, which will boost him another 500

Kage: Uh oh

The horseman charged and cut up the monster into the pieces and Kage was down to 850 lifepoints

Russell: Don't think this is over, I flip my shattered sword, by destroying an equip spell on my monster, I can inflict damage equal to the power it gave, so I destroy my axe to end this duel

Kage's Lifepoints went down to 0

Kage: no

The pendent around his neck started to glow and he looked scared

Kage: No master forgive me, I will do goo-

He was engulfed in shadows and disappeared leaving only his duel disk and cards which Russell took a look at

Russell: Seriously a lot of demons, but I guess I will take the 8 armed one, and I get a locator card, but I guess I batter take the 2nd since no one can really use it but me

Russell walked out of the lobby, unaware that a lone figure in an identical robe was watching from the roof tops, but it didn't matter as the figure ran off

Elsewhere in the city

Bren was grinning, he already beaten 2 guys, both easy and he wondered if Russell did well, so he figured he head to Burger World and grab a bite, maybe even meet him there

To be continued.

AN: What do you think? Read and Review please.

New Cards

8 armed demon: Looks like a Demon with 8 arms, each with a different weapon. Can attack twice in a turn, the 2nd Attack can not be against lifepoints. 2800 ATK 2400 DEF

Shield Demon: Looks like a demon with an oversized shield behind it, 500 ATK 2000 DEF

Hunter Demon: Looks like a demon with bow and arrows and other hunter gear, 2400 ATK 1800 DEF

Demon Arrow: Trap, looks like an arrow made of black wood, activate when a monster with the word Demon in its name inflicts damage, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints

Equipment pride: trap, looks like a warrior grinning over a shiny sword. Increase a monster's ATK by 500 for every equip spell on him, until the end of the turn.

Shattered Sword: Trap, Looks like a cracked sword. Destroy all equip spells on your side of the field and inflict damage equal to the amount of ATK they all increased to your opponent's life points.


	2. A Duel of Mythology

AN: Lets see what happens to Russell today, but I'm afraid it isn't his time today; today it is Bren's time to shine LOL. Enjoy.

Opens to Burger World, Domino city's famous burger restaurant, and Bren was enjoying himself to the Triple Decker Mega Monster Burger when Russell walked in

Russell: Why am I not surprised

Bren grins as he takes an inhuman bite out of the burger

Bren: Before you ask, I have 3 locator cards, you?

Russell: 3 as well

Bren finishes the burger and looks outside

Bren: Hey look at that

He points outside and he sees a man in a large cape and outfit, he looked like a dragoon, he had a mask on his face that hid his features very well, all and all he looked like a tough duelist

Man: I Drake, the legendary Dragon Duelist wishes for a better challenge, I offer my rarest Dragon and all my locator cards to anyone who can beat me in a duel.

Bren: I will

Bren was outside holding his duel disk in his arm, he was shuffling his deck

Russell: Bren you sure? I heard of him, they say he is the best dragon user since Kaiba

Bren: Don't forget about my deck, it has yet to lose

Drake: I offer my 4 locator cards

Bren: I offer my 3 and 2 of my rarest cards to offset the difference

Russell: Bren you can't

Bren: I never back down from a challenge, besides I have few new tricks up my sleeves

The duel disks activate

Both Players: Let's duel

Drake: I will start, and I summon my Masked Dragon in attack mode (1400 ATK) and I lay a card facedown and end my turn

Bren Drew his card

Bren: I summon my enraged battle ox (1700) and with his effect he can turn all beasts and beast warriors into monsters with a trample effect, including himself

The Minotaur snorted in rage

Bren: I lay 3 cards face down, Battle Ox take out his dragon

The Ox chopped the dragon into pieces and Drake's lifepoints go down to 3700

Drake: My dragon's effect activates, and it can summon another Masked Dragon

At these words, another Masked Dragon appears

Bren: I end my turn

Russell: Not good, now Drake can summon another Dragon

Drake: Correct, I tribute my dragon to summon my Wood Dragon

A dragon that looked like mass of vines appeared (2300 ATK 2200 DEF Earth)

Drake: Attack with hidden vines

Vines appeared from under the ground of the ox and it was strangled to death

Bren 3500

Bren wasn't moved

Bren: I reveal my trap, Judgment of Zeus (looks like the Greek God Zeus creating a cloud), when one of my monsters are destroyed, I can discard a card to destroy the monster that took it out

Bren discarded a card and a lightning bolt came out of the sky and the dragon was blown away. But then a figured in a shrouded robed appears (900 ATK 300 DEF, dark)

Drake: What is that?

Bren: The Shade of Hades you see when he is discarded he comes back in defense mode

Drake: Blast it, I end my turn

Bren drew a card

Bren: I end my turn

Everyone was confused

Bren: There is no need to attack, I just have to wait

Bren was calm and cool and collection, some girls giggled that he could be so brave

Drake: That's it; I summon my Luster Dragon to the field

The dragon came and roared its head off

Drake: Attack with Crystal blaze

The Dragon took a breath in but a trap flipped over

Bren: My trap, the Possession of the Soul (looks like a man who has a spirit coming out of his back), if I tribute my Shade of Hades I can force your dragon to attack you

Drake: What?!

The shade went into the body of the dragon and it turned with glowing red eyes and it slashed at Drake taking his lifepoints to 1800

Bren smirked

Drake: What is so funny?

Bren: You claim to be the master of Dragons, but I control the creatures of mythology, I am the master of this art, your Dragons are only my pets to play with

Drake: You shall pay, I reveal my Dragon's Evolution (looks like a Dragon changing into another dragon), by paying half my lifepoints and tributing a dragon, I can summon a dragon from my hand

The Luster dragon disappeared and a new dragon took it's place

Drake: I call upon my Heaven's Dragon

The Dragon of pure white with a halo, wings of an angel appeared from white clouds (3200 ATK 2000 DEF)

Drake: My dragon can attack this turn, Attack with Angelic blast

A white flame was fired from the Dragon and it engulfed Bren

Bren 300

Bren: good move….shame you activated my trap

The Trap appeared

Bren: Offering to the Gods (looks like a person offering a plate of fruit to a temple)

Drake looked worried

Bren: Heh so you know it, I can special summon a monster from my hand whose attack is equal or under the damage I took

A monster appeared from the Ground and out came a beautiful woman whose outfit was leaves and dirt

Bren: I summon mother earth, Gaia (3000 ATK 2000 DEF, earth)

Drake: Beautiful she may be but not as strong as my dragon

Bren: You don't understand, she gains more attack equal to half of the attack of all my monster in my graveyard

Her attack increased to 4300

Drake: No, this can't be

Bren: Gaia, show this dragon the power of the gods

Gaia pulled out a seed from her hair and she throws it at the dragon, it grew quickly on it into vines crushing the dragon to death turning Drake's Lifepoints to 0

Drake: no…..no….

Bren walked to Drake and took the dragon and the cards

Bren turned to Russell

Bren: So that was easy

Russell: Just laughs as he walked off, he would face Bren later in the finals, he wanted to become stronger so he can beat Bren's mythological deck.

AN: I hope you liked it, my deck is mythological in this story, heh I love the idea.


	3. A duel for Luck

AN: time for Chapter 3, let's see how Russell can do against a real duelist.

Opens to the park where our hero Russell was looking for a duelist to take on

Russell: Now then, who should I take on?

He hears a sound and notices a lightning strike

Russell: Yikes, what is going on?

He runs to a crowd where the lightning happened and he saw, Gilford the Lightning and his master, Joey Wheeler

Russell: No way, I'm really seeing Joey dueling

He looks around and notices Yugi in the crowd, he was 21 by now and he looked like the Atem counterpart, minus the puzzle

Joey:….now the Gilford Attack with Lightning blade

Gilford took out the opponent and his lifepoints went to 0

Joey: heh, oh man this brings back memories, so who is next?

Russell walks into the circle

Russell: I think I will give it a shot, I bet 2 locator cards

Joey smiles and shuffles his cards

Joey: What's your name

Russell: Russell, Russell Figgins

Joey: Well then Russell, let's duel

Unknown to them, on top of a building a figure in a robe was looking at the duel

???: Well let's see how you do this Figgins, will you be a worthy sacrifice?

Joey: I'll start

He draws a card and looks at it

Joey: I summon Little Winguard in defense mode (1800 DEF), then I lay 2 cards face down and end my turn

Russell: I draw, and play Cost Down so I discard a card and now summon my Megazowler in attack mode (1800 ATK)

Joey: this is nostalgic, I remember taking that lizard down when I took on Rex Raptor in duelist kingdom

Russell lays 2 cards facedown

Russell: I end my turn

Joey draws

Joey: I summon my baby dragon in defense mode (700 DEF)

Some girls giggled at the cute monster and the dragon blushes for some reason

Joey: That's all for now

Russell draws and grins

Russell: Oh yeah this is what I need, I summon my Pitch Black Warwolf

A dark Wolf warriors comes to the field and howls (1600 ATK)

Russell: And while on the field, you can't activate any trap cards during my battle phase

Joey: Ok this is bad

Russell: Warwolf take out Baby Dragon

The War jumps and slashes at the dragon taking it out

Joey: good move, now lets see what my deck has to offer

He draws and Yugi looks at Russell

Yugi:_ Why am I feeling something, I haven't felt this since Battle City when I faced Bakura….could he be some of the people I been hearing about?_

Joey: This is just what I needed, I play my spell foolish burial so now I send a card to your graveyard

Russell: Why?

Joey: My facedown, I activate Graverobber and with it I can take a card from your graveyard and use it as my own

Russell: Uh oh

Joey: I summon Jinzo to the field

Jinzo the Psycho Shocker appeared on the field (2400)

Joey: Jinzo Attack with laser beam assault, destroy his Warwolf

The beam disintegrates the wolf and Russell's lifepoints went down to 3200

Joey: That's all I can do since my winguard can't take on your Megazowler

Russell draws

Russell:_ This is bad, Megazowler can't take on Jinzo, and thanks to Jinzo's effect none of us can play traps….wait I think I can pull this off._

Russell: I play my spell Ancient Rules

Yugi: Heh, well isn't this interesting….hm?

Yugi feels a dark presence

Yugi: _There it is again, is this coming from Russell?_

Russell: With this spell I can normal Summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand, and I summon a card that's been with me for years, Ultima, The Holy Knight

A Holy knight appeared from the sky, on his back was angel wings, in his hand a golden sword and shield, he smiled and a light shone on everyone. (3000 ATK 2000 DEF, Level 8)

Yugi: He has Ultima?! But how?

Russell: This card was given to me by my father, he told me it would bring me good luck.

Joey: This could be bad

Russell: It will be, I play the spell Holy Judgment, by paying half my lifepoints I can destroy all cards on the field that aren't a light monster

Joey: no

Every card except Ultima disappeared in holy light

Russell: Ultima Attack with Holy Wrath

A Light shown and it covered Joey

Joey 1000 LP

Russell 1600 LP

Russell: I lay one card facedown and that's all I can do

Russell's hand was empty

Joey: I draw, alright I only have one move myself, I pay half my lifepoints to play the spell Roulette Spider

Russell: What the heck?

Joey: The spider will put it self on your monster's face and now your monster will spin around, and then it will attack who ever it sees

Russell: A final move huh?

Joey: Reminds me of my first battle city duel against Espa Roba, I had to play this move to win, now SPIN!!

Ultima spins around and around

Russell: STOP!

Ultima slowly began to stop and it faced…..Joey

Joey: this is gonna hurt

Ultima swung his sword and hit Joey and it made Russell the winner.

Joey: That was a great duel, I want you to have this

Joey held his Red eyes up

Russell: I can't

Joey: You earned it, its ok

Russell smiled and took the dragon and the locator cards.

Yugi: That was an impressive duel

The Robed figure walked off and Yugi stopped sensing the dark energy.

Yugi: It was great seeing you, but we have to go

Russell Smiled and walked off, little knowing that he will soon be apart of a dark plot.


	4. Wrath of Kronos

AN: Time for another duel, featuring Bren this time.

Bren was walking through Domino City, looking for a worthy opponent, after taking down Drake; people began to avoid him so he had to find someone who would be willing to fight.

???: Great Moth Attack with Wind Storm

Bingo

Bren turned to the action, it was the first loser of Duelist Kingdom, Weevil Underwood

Weevil: Heh that's another victory and 6 locator cards so far

Bren: Care to double that wager?

Weevil Turned to Bren and people began to mutter, ever since battle city Weevil began to rise in the ranks and became a strong player

Weevil: Oh really?

Bren: I have 4 locator cards

Weevil: And why would I risk my cards?

Bren: Because I offer something valuable, my deck, it is worth a million dollars, with my rarest card at 2 thirds of a million

Weevil's eyes went into dollar symbols

Weevil: Very Well then

Both: Let's duel

Everyone began to crowd the 2

Weevil: I will start things off, and I will summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode (2200 ATK)

A huge trap door spider appeared and snarled

Weevil: then I lay one card face down and end my turn.

Bren: I will summon Chiron the Mage in attack mode

The Centaur hero appears and twirls his staff (1800 ATK)

Weevil: Why summon him in attack mode?

Bren: By discarding a spell I can have him destroy a facedown on the field

Weevil: grrr

Bren discards a card and Chiron's staff glows and fires a beam to destroy the facedown card

Weevil glared at him

Bren: The calm warrior will win any challenge; heroes through out history know this philosophy

Weevil: If I wanted a history lesson I would have gone to school

Bren: Mythology

Weevil: Huh?

Bren: My deck is made up of Mythological cards, they are a rare set made by Pegasus, and he gave them to a special duelist who won a tournament, that person was me

Weevil: What?!

Bren: Weevil Underwood, your time is up

Bren sighs

Bren: I will lay 2 cards face down and end my turn

Weevil Draws

Weevil: Heh, I tribute my Spider in order to summon Empress Mantis (2200 ATK)

The Large Praying Mantis appears

Weevil: Attack Chiron

Bren: Too bad, you fell for my trap

Bren reveals a card that looks like a Hero being shocked, but instead of being in pain, he was growing stronger

Bren: Blessing of the gods, by discarding a card, I can double a monster's attack for one turn

Chiron's ATK went from 1800 to 3600 ATK

Weevil: Oh no

Chiron avoided the attack then sent a magic blast at the Mantis

Weevil Lifepoints, 2600

Weevil: Curse you, I lay 2 cards facedown and end my turn

Bren drew a card

Bren: I tribute Chiron in order to summon Theseus, the Minotaur Slayer (2300 ATK)

A Man in a white Tunic and small shield and sword smiled as he appeared

Bren: The legendary hero who went to Crete and slew the beast known as the Minotaur, and he gains 400 more ATK when he battles a beast or beast warrior

Weevil looked worried

Bren: Attack Weevil directly

The Swordsman jumped and charged at Weevil

Weevil: I play the trap, spider web

A web covered Theseus and he couldn't attack

Weevil: With this trap you can't attack me now

Bren: I end my turn

Weevil draws

Weevil: Perfect I play the field spell Forest of the Queen

A Large forest appears and insect life is around

Weevil: This is the forest of the Insect Queen, and in this forest, only insect monsters can attack

Bren: This is bad

Weevil: I summon Insect Knight to the field (1900)

A Mantis Solider appears

Weevil: That's all I can do

Bren draws

Bren: Hmmm, I lay one card face down and end my turn.

Weevil grinned

Weevil: Can't attack? Too bad, now I summon another Insect Knight to the field and end my turn

Bren draws

Bren: I end my turn again

People began to mutter and worry, Bren was in a situation where he can't attack and Weevil has many moves

Weevil: I tribute both my monsters to Summon my Insect Queen to the field (2200 ATK)

Bren: But I thought you lost that card in Battle City

Weevil: Don't think I couldn't find another

The Large Spider like Monster appeared and it was mad

Weevil: Next I play the spell, Queens Wrath (looks like a mad Insect Queen)

Weevil: With this spell my Queen will gain 1000 ATK when it attacks or is attacked

Bren: Not good

Weevil: Insect Queen devour that warrior

The Queen grabbed Theseus and then ate him, an egg appear from behind her (100 ATK) and her ATK went to 2400

Bren Lifepoints, 3100

Weevil: and when my Queen destroys a monster, she lays an egg and it increases her power

Bren: just finish your move

Weevil: fine, I end my turn

Bren Draws

Bren: Weevil I think it is time for you to meet one of my most powerful monster

Weevil: What?

Bren: You never should have crossed me, and now you are going to lose your chance for this tournament

Bren lays down a card

Bren: I play the spell, The Gate's Release (looks like a large stone gate cracked open, a peering red eye looks from the blackness)

Weevil: What is that?

Bren: This spell cost's me 3000 lifepoints and every card in my hand

Bren discards his hand and his lifepoints went down to 100

Bren: Then I can summon from my graveyard a special monster, The Great Titan Kronos

From the ground a dark being crawls out, he was large, his skin brown, his face was a glare, his arms of stone, he was a powerful entity (3000 ATK)

Weevil: but you never had that card

Bren: You forget when I played my Blessing of the Gods

Weevil's eyes widen as he remembers Bren discarding a card

Bren: I knew this would happen

Weevil: But in this forest you can't attack, even if you could my Queen could fight back with her wrath

Bren: You don't understand with my titan's effect, by discard 10 cards from my deck, I can destroy every card on the field other then himself

Weevil: No

Bren discards the cards and Kronos creates a huge fire ball

Bren: Kronos show Weevil the true power of the gods

The fireball was slammed to the ground it destroyed everything

Bren: Finish this worthless duelist

Kronos slammed his fist into the ground and sent him flying

The holograms disappeared and Bren took the 6 locator cards

Weevil: Please have mercy

Bren was silent

Bren: I don't need your worthless cards

Bren walked off

Bren: The finals await, Weevil was too worthless for me to use, now I wonder how Russell is doing?

Chapter End

AN: I hope you enjoyed that duel.


	5. Into the Virtual World

AN: Another day another Duel with a crazy robed person who will send you to the shadow realm if you lose. Enjoy.

Russell was looking around for someone to duel, he needed 5 more locator cards, and if he couldn't get them, then he wouldn't face Bren in the finals.

Russell: Damn it, I need a duel

???: Perhaps I could duel you

Russell turns around to see a kind looking man with a duel disk, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and white slacks.

Russell: Who are you?

The man smiles

Man: My name is Rick, and I heard of you, you are that Russell Figgins who took down Joey Wheeler

Russell: That was like an hour alone

Rick: Word travels fast, so I bet 5 locator cards

Russell: I will too

They shuffle the decks and activate the duel disks

Both: Let's duel

Rick: I will start things off

Rick draws

Rick: I summon Skull Servant in defense mode

The weak zombie appears

Rick: Then I lay a card facedown

Russell: That weak monster? Fine, but I'm afraid I win

Rick: Huh?

Russell: I pay 500 lifepoints to play Twister which will destroy your facedown, then I summon Axe Raider

The Axe Raider appears and he shouts a battle cry (1700)

Russell: Then I play Axe of Despair, Big Bang shot, and Megamorph

Axe Raiders Attack went from 1700 to 6200

Rick: Oh my

Russell: Axe Raider takes out his Skull servant

The Warrior slices the Skull servant to pieces taking Rick's Lifepoints to 0

Rick: Not a bad duel

Russell: that was a great duel, and I really don't need your rare card

Rick: you are a nice person

Rick hands him 5 locator cards

Rick: I still have 1 more card so I'm now out yet

Russell: Good luck

Russell walks off leaving Rick

Rick then pulls out a small communicator, and his expression changed from kind to dark

Rick: This is Wrath, yeah I lost the duel, he had a lucky hand so I didn't have to reveal my deck, he is going to the finals, I know, once the Semis happen we will make our move, Pride and Sloth are both infiltrating the finals along with me

Rick gets an order

Rick: I see, ok I understand. Soon we will bring him back, and the world will feel the wrath of the Shadow Realm.

The scene moves to Russell following a holomap, according to the map, the finals would be located at….where else, Kaiba Stadium which was closed "For Repairs"

Russell walked in and he saw 5 people, Kaiba, Yugi, Bren, and 2 others who he didn't recognize, the first was a 13 year old girl who was in a Cute Blue Dress, her hair was gold and tied back, her duel disk was custom made to look more rounded. The other man was a large man, could have been 6' 5" on his arm was 2 wrist bands, and his black shirt shown his muscles well, and he also wore black slacks, he hair was brown and pretty messy despite being short. He was looking at everyone carefully.

Bren: Hey Russell, what's up

Russell: Nothing much

Kaiba: Let's see, Russell Figgins, Ranked 5 duelist

Yugi: I saw your duel against Joey, impressive I must say

Kaiba: Beat Joey huh, hard to believe with his luck

Kaiba still wouldn't admit being friends with Joey, but he stopped being such a jerk to him.

The girl bound up to Russell

Girl: My name is Vivian Gratoro, pleased to meet you, call me Vivi

She had a kind and bubbly attitude

The big man looked at Russell

Man: Call me Brock

He didn't move, he was serious

Bren: Yeah this Brock fellow doesn't seem sociable, he was the first person here, other then Kaiba and Yugi, who are hosting the tournament, I was 2nd, Vivi here came after me, now your number 4.

Russell: So what do we do now?

Kaiba turned to the blimp that Russell recognized from the first Battle City

Kaiba: I got something special for the Finals but we need to wait for the last 4 finalist

???: you mean 3 more

They turn to see Mako Tsunami, he was wearing his normal outfit, but his body had more scars on it, he almost look like his late father

Mako: About time I made it to the finals

Bren: Nice the Ocean Duelist

They waited for about an hour and a half, and after being bored for so long they see 2 more people walking in, one Russell already met today

Russell: Rick

Rick smiled

Rick: After you beat me, I was able to win enough cards to win

The other was an old man who was in a Japanese Robe, his white hair was long and tied back like a samurai

Man: My name is Shinta

Kaiba: Finally, we been bored waiting, now we need one more person

The last person ran in, it was in fact Bandit Keith, his outfit was different from duelist kingdom, but his bandana was instead black with a skull

Kaiba: Well well well, look who arrived, the reject from America

Keith: Cram it rich boy, I'm here to show the world that Bandit Keith is back.

Kaiba: Alright then, now that everyone is here, it is time to get into the blimp, the Semi Finals now begin

They walk inside and they take off, they saw the city below from the windows and they were excited

Kaiba: Follow me everyone

They follow Kaiba into a large room where they saw 10 pods

Kaiba: The semi finals will be held in a virtual world where….ahem my half brother will be helping with the finals.

Bren: Interesting

Kaiba: Everyone get into a pod, it will have life support and give you the nutrients you will need

Everyone nods and begins to get inside, the cards in the duel disk went into a scanner and they all fell asleep

Bren was the first to wake up, they were in a Meadow, and everyone began to wake up

Kaiba: Never liked that part

Bren: Where are we

A Small boy who looked 14 appeared

Boy: You are in the virtual world, my name is Noah Kaiba, and welcome to the semi finals

Shinta: Wow, no one will believe me when I tell them about this

Vivi: I agree

Kaiba: Everyone pay attention, now here are the rules, when I am done the tournament will start, now then this is a free for all, you may notice on your arm is a duelist, in it is your deck, one that have been virtualized along with you, now there are guardians in different parts of the world. If you beat them, you will gain useful items ranging from tools, to even cards for your deck. You can duel each other, but the loser will be taken out of the game, so if you wish to get rid of some unwanted enemies, now is the time.

Bren looks around, everyone seemed tense

Kaiba: Finally, the 4 people who make it to the end, will be going into the finals which will be held in a new location

Keith: Well then, let's do this

Kaiba: Not so fast

Kaiba pulls out a card, it looked like a cannon ejecting a person

Bren's eyes widen

Bren: Compulsory Evacuation Device

Kaiba: Correct Bren, now then let the Tournament begin

He lays the card down and cannons appear around everyone but Yugi, Noah and Kaiba and they were launched in different directions

Noah: Well doesn't this bring back memories

Kaiba: I agree…hm

He presses a button on his collar and the sound of his little brothers come into line

Mokuba: Seto we have a problem, I'm getting word of hackers entering the world

Kaiba: What?

Mokuba: Its more duelists, they seem to have access to the same tech

Kaiba: Great, this is just what I needed, so can we get them out?

Mokuba: I can't, they got some code protecting them, but I all know is that beating them in a duel will remove them from the program

Kaiba: I'm on it

Yugi: should we tell the others?

Kaiba: I don't think so, I can handle some hackers with ease

Yugi: I will wait in the castle

Yugi disappears

Noah: I will head to the temple

Noah disappears leaving Kaiba alone

Chapter End.

AN: Ok I know I'm gonna get a review saying that Keith died in the manga, well I'm going anime for this, so I assume Noah survived the cyber world being blown up, and Keith making his way back. So work with me. Now then try and guess who is Pride and Sloth, you may be surprised. So who will win? Vivi, Shinta, Mako, Keith, Russell, Bren, Rick, or Brock? Tune in soon for the next chapter.


	6. From the Seas to the Sky

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter; it is time to reveal a member of the dark Organization.

Mako woke up, he was near a beach and he smiled

Mako: Finally luck is on my side

He jumps into the water and swims a bit

Mako: I must admit that this world feels real, it is like I am really wet

He continues splashing until he looked on the shore, someone who he never met, it was a Woman, who wore a very revealing outfit, it was all a one piece black dress, her black hair flowed down and her eyes were green and piercing Mako's soul.

Mako: Hello there, are you a program?

The woman: No, but would you like a duel?

Mako: Very well then

Mako got up on a rock that was in the water and the Woman stayed on the beach

Both: Let's duel

Mako: I will start things off, and I summon the fiend Kraken in attack mode

The Kraken appeared in the water and its ATK went from 1200 to 1400

Mako: Huh?

Woman: In the virtual world, fields are all over the place, lucky for you, you are in the Ocean field, me, I'm on the Meadow area.

Mako: Well then, I lay 2 cards facedown and end my turn

The woman draws a card

Woman: I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode

The Famous Harpy lady appeared (1300 ATK)

Mako: I know that card, Mai Valentine had that card

Woman: She isn't the only one who can use harpies; now then I will lay 2 cards facedown and end my turn

Mako draws

Mako: I will use my Kraken as bait in order to summon the great Leviathan known as Kairyu-Shin

The great Sea Serpent arose from the sea and roared at the Harpy (1800  2000 ATK)

Mako: Next I activate the trap, Divine Wave (looks like a Boat about to be hit by a tidal wave), now if I have Kairyu-Shin on the field, he can engulf your field with the sea and destroy all cards on your side of the field

A great wave appeared and went toward the woman but she smiled

Woman: I activate the trap, Harpies' Wind (looks like the Harpy Sisters creating a small tornado)

The Harpy flapped her wings and the wave dissipated

Woman: I can activate this trap if you activate an effect that involves destroying my harpies, and as an added bonus I can destroy one of your spell or traps

The facedown that Mako had was destroyed

Mako: grrr, Kairyu-Shin take out her harpy

The Serpent roars and sent a smaller wave at the Harpy but another trap was flipped

Woman: I activate my quick equip (looks like a man running and struggling to put on some pants) with it I can search my deck for an equip spell and equip it to my Harpy, and I think I will give her this, the Harpy's Blade (looks like a Green Sword that has wings instead of a hilt)

The Harpy smiled and cut up the Serpent

Mako: But how?

Woman: The blade gives any Harpy 1000 more attack

Mako, 3700

Mako: Who are you?

Woman: You may call me Lust, and when you lose this duel the life support will fail and you will die

Mako: But why?

Lust: Your soul is needed to summon a powerful being, one that was sealed away 5 years ago

Mako: Grrr I refuse to die, I lay 1 card facedown and end my turn

Lust draws

Lust: I summon Harpy Scout in defense mode

A Small Harpy girl appears; on her side was a dagger, and a telescope (700 DEF)

Lust: With her effect she can reveal a facedown card on the field

Mako's trap was reveal to be Tornado Wall

Lust: I see, because you are on the sea, you think you can defend with that

Mako: Go ahead and attack, I can still activate it

Lust: I will lay 1 card facedown and end my turn

Mako draws

Mako: I play a Legendary Ocean

Lust: what?

A huge Castle appears on Mako side of the field, water filled the area, the water on Lust's side of the field was only up to her knees, nothing to bad

Mako: Now then, not only will my monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF but they are also downgraded a level, prepare yourself, you are in my territory

Lust: Just make your move

Mako: I already did

A spear came out of no where and impaled the scout killing her

Lust: But how!?

Mako: In the depths of the sea, hides a terror, I lay a card facedown and end my turn

Lust draws

Lust: I summon Harpy Hunter in attack mode

A Harpy lady but this time with a whip on her side and a scar across her face appeared (1500 ATK)

Mako: Scared to attack?

Lust: Not really, I play the spell Harpies feather duster

Mako: oh no

A large wind swept across the field and the castle crumbled to reveal the Legendary Fisherman (1850 ATK)

Mako: great, I get to use this card in the tournament since Joey gave it back, but now….darn it

The Harpy lady kills the fisherman

Mako, 3150

Then the hunter hit him in the chest

Mako, 1650

Mako: oh man…

Lust: Come on now, I heard you were a strong man, but then again men are pretty weak

Mako is silent and he draws

Mako: I lay a monster facedown and end my turn

Lust: Pity once I win, Hunter Attack

The monster is revealed and it is a small fish, it has blue scales, save near the head which were green

Mako: You attack a special fish, my armor fish, it isn't strong with only 300 attack and defense, but he can't be destroyed in battle

The hunter tries as hard as she could to tear the fish but the scales are too strong

Lust: A last ditch effort by you, I will end my turn.

Mako draw

Mako: Finally a good card, I play big wave small wave

A Wave engulfs the fish leaving Lust confused

Lust: now why did you do that?

Mako: Because for every water type monster I destroy, I can special summon an equal number from my hand, I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness

A killer Whale Cry is heard from the sea and Mako Jumps into the water and he rises on top of the Huge Killer Whale (2100  2300 ATK)

Lust: so what, my Harpy has equal attack

Mako: it did, but I summon Torpedo fish in attack mode

The torpedo shaped fish appears

Mako: I can launch my fish from my Orca, and destroy a monster on the field

Lust: Not good

Mako: Orca, take out her Harpy

From one of the cannons, fires the Fish and it hits the Harpy dead on destroying it

Mako: Now then fire on the Hunter

The Orca fires a multiple barrage of bullets from the back guns at the Hunter, destroying it

Lust, 3200

Lust: Not a bad move, shame, I wanted this duel to last, but no matter

Mako: _This is bad, I have no cards to defend me, no cards in my hand, all I have is my Orca_

Lust: Its time I finish this duel, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Harpy Lady

The Harpy appears

Lust: Then I play Elegant Egotist

The Harpy multiplies into 4, the original stays on her own but the new 3 are together

Lust: Now meet my Harpy Lady Sisters

The Sister grin evil like (1950 ATK)

Lust: I play Triangle Ecstasy Spark, which will have my Sister's Have 2700 attack

Mako: Oh no

Lust: Sisters show them the Power the sky

The Sisters rend the Orca and it falls to the ground

Lust: Harpy Lady, take out Mako

The Harpy slashes at Mako and he falls back and he lays back floating on the water

Mako: no….

He began to disappear

Lust: Fair well Mako that was somewhat enjoyable

Mako disappeared completely

The scene changes into a computer room where an Older Mokuba is on a computer

Mokuba: no, no, the life support isn't working, damn it, someone get him out of there

The person open's Mako's Pod

Person: No, Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid he passed on

Mokuba: This is bad, I can't get anyone out, it will only take everyone back when there are 4 people left

Back In the World

Russell Was looking around an old Temple, the launcher seemed to put in some ruins and he was looking around for anyone

Russell: Hello? Anyone here?

???: I'm here

Russell turns and sees, himself

Russell: What the heck

The other Russell grins

Person: You may call me Envy, and if you want to leave, you will duel me

Envy then plays a spell which was DD Borderline and it surrounds them both

Russell: Very Well then

Both: Lets duel

To Be Continued….

AN: Oh man, sorry Mako Fans, but he had to go….sorry guys. So we met Lust, then we meet Envy, but who is Sloth and Pride, and who will Gluttony and Greed be like, that's right the high ranking members of the group are named after a Sin. Something I came up with in the middle of the story.


	7. The Mirror Effect

AN: To my loyal fans, thank you for following my works, it feels great to know that I have fans. Now then it is with great honor, the next chapter.

Russell Figgins was looking at a look alight, the look alight was named Envy and the only different between the 2 was that Envy had a long scar across his face, almost like a knife slashed him

Envy: Well then Russell….shall we

Both: Lets duel

Russell: I will start things off

Russell plays a card

Russell: I summon Battle Ox in attack mode

The Ox snorted some mist (1700 ATK)

Russell: Then I lay 3 cards facedown and end my turn

Envy smiles

Envy: You won't win

Russell: Who are you?

Envy: A high ranking member of Sin, but it doesn't matter since you are gonna die when this is over

Russell: What do you mean?

Envy: When your lifepoints go down to 0 the life support will fail, and your soul will be used to summon our god

Russell: Oh really, and who would that be?

Envy: Zorc Necrophades, the demon god of Darkness, who was sealed 5 years ago by the Pharaoh, our group Sin was created to bring him back, but to resurrect him we need the souls of the warriors of the shadow realm, in translation, duelists

Russell: so basically to summon the demon god you need my soul

Envy: Correct

Russell: Your Crazy you know that right

Envy: It won't matter once I beat you

Envy Draws

Envy: I play the spell brain control to take over the mind of your Ox, course this costs my 800 lifepoints

Envy, 3200

The Ox jumps to Envy's side of the field

Envy: Then I offer him in order to summon Lord of Illusion, Lukia in attack mode

A Jester like monster walk up, his pulled out a red saber and he cackles (2000 ATK)

Envy: Lukia attack with Red Velvet blade

The Jester jumps at Russell and slashes him in the chest

Russell, 2000

Russell: I activate the trap Revenge Summon (shows an Angry Celtic Guardian jumping at a Goblin) if I took damage equal to or more then 2000, I can special summon a monster from my hand, say hello to Ultima, The Holy Knight

The Shining Angel flew from the clouds and Envy looked worried

Envy: Didn't expect you to summon him so early

Russell: I then play my spell Holy Judgment and by paying half of my lifepoints I can destroy everything that isn't a light monster

Envy: No way

Every disappeared in Holy light then Ultima slashed Envy across the chest knocking him to the ground

Envy, 200

Russell: I end my turn with a facedown

Envy gets up and glares at Russell

Envy: you…

Envy's form changes, he became a lanky man who had pale skin, the scar was still present, his hair was a lightish green and long. But he wore the same outfit.

Envy: You can't beat me, Sin defeats all

Envy draws

Envy: I pay half of my lifepoints in order to summon a special monster

Envy, 100

The monster that appeared looked like an art figure for form, blank, nothing, only it was made of metal (0 ATK 0 DEF)

Russell: But why?

Envy: this is called the Mimic, level 1 no stats, but a very rare skill, he can copy the stats and effects of any monster on the field, and I choose Ultima

The Mimic's metal reflected Ultima and he began to change into the Angel, only different was that the Mimic Ultima had a darker skin tone. (3000 ATK)

Envy: Now we are on even terms, so I lay one face down and end my turn

Russell draws and thinks for a moment

Russell: _Ok lets see judging by Envy's style of dueling, he uses control and mimicry, he was able to copy Ultima but there is no way he can have the same cards to work with Ultima._

Russell: I play the Spell Angel's Blade (looks like a White Sword with holy symbols on the hilt) and with it a light type monster can gain 1000 attack (Ultima 3000 ATK 4000 ATK)

Envy laughs

Envy: Fell into my trap

Envy flips over a card that looks like a sword appearing into a person's hand

Envy: Meet my Copy Weapon, now my monster gets a sword like yours (Mimic Ultima 3000 ATK 4000 ATK)

Russell: Damn it

Envy: So what now?

Russell: That's all I can do.

Envy draws

Envy: So we are both even on monsters but I'm afraid you will lose, I can mimic any move you make and send it back at you.

Russell: Really huh well then attack

Envy: Fine but first I play the spell Change of Heart to take control of Ultima

Ultima Floats to Envy's side of the field.

Envy: Pity I enjoyed this duel but its over, Ultima attack with Angel Blade

Russell flips his facedown

Russell: I activate Draining shield so not only do I negate the attack, I gain lifepoints equal to the attack of the monster

Russell, 6000

Envy: Fine Mimic Ultima attack him directly

Russell is hit by the Mimic and his Ultima comes back to his side of the field.

Envy: I end my turn

Russell draws and smiles

Russell: Its game over for you, I play the spell Rush Recklessly now attack his Mimic

Envy looked worried as his monster was destroyed and so was his lifepoints.

Envy fell to the ground.

Envy: Damn it….no…..

He clutched his chest

Russell: Whats wrong?

Envy: In these duels, if you lose your life support fails, but my soul goes to a better place….long live sin….

Envy Disappears leaving Russell Alone.

Chapter End….

AN: This was a tough duel to do, it was just tough.


	8. A Bandit against a Gentleman

AN: Now then time for another duel, after I finish this story I will be continuing on my Fallout Story. So enjoy this while you can LOL.

Bandit Keith was in an old factory, after he was launched he landed right in front of the building.

Keith: Now this is my kind of Field of battle, and with my up graded machine deck, I will be on the top of the dueling world.

Keith laughed but then he heard something

Keith: Show yourself

Keith looked around and he saw a Gentleman in a Tuxedo, he had a cane with a gem on the top, on his left arm was a gold duel disk. He smiled at Keith and Keith was surprised.

Keith: Wait a minute, your Baron Von Richington, the Billionaire duelist!

Richington chuckled

Richington: You are correct, and you must be Bandit Keith, I am surprised to meet someone in here, I was just looking at the work that my millions invested in

Keith: So what are you a duelist in this tournament?

Richington: Fraid not my good man, you see I'm here to take out duelists; I have a job to do.

Richington activated his duel disk and so does Keith

Richington's demeanor went from gentleman to somewhat demented.

Richington: You may call me Greed, that is my codename in my group

Keith: What ever, you can start

Greed Draws and smiles

Greed: I play my spell Increased Greed (shows a Goblin of Greed on a pile of gold) and with it all card effects involving drawing and discarding are doubled.

Keith: But why do that?

Greed: Because I also play infinite cards, so I can have no limit, so I lay one card facedown and lay one monster facedown to end my turn.

Greed 2

Keith draws his card and smiles

Keith: I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode

The Machine monster appear in attack mode (1850 ATK)

Keith: Chaser take out his facedown monster

The monster is flipped over and it looks like a treasure chest

Greed: You attack my Dark Mimic Level 1, and normal I would draw a card when he is flipped but thanks to my Increased Greed I draw 2 cards

Greed 4

The monster was torn apart but Greed was still calm

Greed: My turn

Greed Draws

Greed: this will be interesting; I summon Muka Muka to the Field in attack mode

The Insect like stone monster appears (600 ATK)

Keith: You expect me to be afraid of that thing?

The Creature began to grow in size

Keith: But how?

Greed: For every card in my hand he gains 300 more attack (Muka Muka 600 1800)

Keith: Well he still can't take on my chaser

Greed: That is where you are wrong, you see I flip my jar of greed so now I would normally draw 1 card I can instead draw 2

Greed 6, Muka Muka 1800 2400

Muka Muka roared as it grew and Keith was worried

Greed: Muka Muka attack that horrid machine

Muka Muka charged at it and trampled it to pieces

Keith 3450

Greed: I end my turn with one facedown card

Muka Muka 2400 2100, Greed 5

Keith draws

Keith: Perfect, I play pot of greed and thanks to your own spell I can draw 4 cards

Greed smiles as Keith Draws a card and Greed flips a card of 2 men looking at their spoils

Greed: I play the trap Appropriate, and when ever you draw with an effect, I can draw 2 cards, or this case 4

Greed draws 4 cards and his hand goes to 9 cards and Muka Muka goes to 3300

Keith: Oh man, this is bad unless…..yeah

Keith lays 3 cards facedown

Keith: I end my turn

Greed draws

Greed: I summon my Pot of the Thief in defense mode

A Large pot that had the Kanji for Thief on the front appeared (1000 DEF)

Greed: Muka Muka show him your true power

Muka Muka charged at Keith in which Keith flips a card of some Junk that looks like a scarecrow

Keith: I play Scrap Iron Scarecrow, and thanks to it I can deflect one attack, then lay it facedown

Muka Muka hit it hard but to no avail it couldn't push it down.

Greed: Nothing but a stalling tactic, I end my turn

Keith draws and he smiles

Keith: I summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode

A Junker Version of the Machine King appears and its gears whirled

Keith: Next I flip over my DNA Surgery and with it I can change all monsters on both players side of the field into Machines

Muka Muka became a robot version of its self and the pot was a metal pot

Keith: Then my king gains 100 attack for every machine on the field with him (1600 1900)

Greed: Not bad, but it is still too weak

Keith: I end my turn, and I dare you to attack

Greed draws and lays a card facedown

Greed: Why attack, your scarecrow will block it, I end my turn

Keith draws

Keith: Alright I offer the Prototype in order to summon the original; I call upon the Machine King in attack mode

The Machine King appears and it looks ready to fight and it gained 100 ATK for every machine on the field (2200 2500)

Greed: I'm sorry but were you done, I'm afraid time is money and you my annoying opponent are wasting a lot of both

Keith glares at Greed

Keith: I will boost my King with the Hyper Booster equip spell (Looks like a rocket pack) and with it my Machine King will gain 1000 attack when he attacks, provided I discard a card every time he attacks

Greed: 2 cards, my spell doubles the effect of both drawing and discarding

Keith:_ But I only have 2 cards in my hand….if I make this move and fail I will be a sitting duck, but then again I still have my scarecrow, and my other facedown just in case._

Keith: I discard 2 cards and have my Machine King take out your Muka Muka

The Machine King punched right through it with a strong dash

Greed 3800

Greed: Not a bad move, pity my facedown will change that, I activate my trap, Muka's Revenge (looks like a Muka Muka looking at the body of another dead one with a hunter walking off in the background)

Greed: This will allow me to summon an Enraged Muka Muka from my Deck, and like Muka Muka, it will gain attack by the number of cards I hold, 400 for each to be precise

Greed Summons the new monster to the field and its attack went up (1200 5200)

Keith: My god, over 5000 attack, there is no way my Machine king can beat that

Greed: Of course with your trap, I can't attack, so I will draw and lay a card facedown and end my turn

Keith draws and he smiles

Keith: I flip my trap Machine Upgrade (Looks like a Machine King getting equipped with a new Hand), now then I can upgrade my Machine King into a newer form, and of course it will cost me 1000 lifepoints

Keith 2450

Keith: But Now I summon the Perfect Machine King in Attack mode

The Machine King changed into its perfect form (2700 ATK)

Keith: And he gains a 500 attack boost with every machine on the field (2700 4200)

Keith: And with my upgrade he even keeps the boosters from his previous form, and now I summon my Machine Supporter in defense mode

A little robot with a tool box nearby him appeared (400 DEF)

Keith: This little guy can boost the attack of a machine type monster on the field by 1000 while he is on the field, and don't forget he is a machine (4200 5700)

Keith: Say good bye to your Muka Muka, Machine King Attack with Giga Fist

The King charged at the Muka and was about to punch him when Greed flipped over a card

Greed: I activate threatening roar, so now you can't attack this turn

Keith: Fine I end my turn

Keith had no charges in his hand and Greed at 11 at this draw,

Greed: I'm sorry Keith but this is over, I'm afraid I won

Keith: What do you mean?

Greed: I offer my 2 monster in order to summon, Avatar of Slifer in Attack mode

A Mage with a Red Robe appeared and when Keith looked at his face, he noticed it was a young man who had Red Eyes (2000 ATK)

Greed: This is a rare monster, only the top 3 member of Sin carry these, Pride and Wrath hold the other 2, while I hold this one

Keith: What does he do?

Greed: His he gains 600 attack for every card in both players hand

Keith: But that means he has….8000 attack (2000 8000)

Greed: Avatar of Slifer Finish this fool, Sky Lighting Shot

Keith tried to flip his scarecrow but it wouldn't flip

Keith: Why can't I activate my facedown card

Greed: When my Pot of the Thief is sent to the graveyard, only once while it is in the graveyard, it can prevent you from activating any traps for one turn.

Keith: No way, I thought that was a useless monster!

The Avatar created a wave of energy similar to Slifer's summon lighting shot which annihilates the Machine King and Keith's lifepoints went down to 0

Greed: Smiled as the duel ended and Keith began to disappear

Keith: What's happening?

Greed: Your soul is going to our dark god Zorc, rest, as you will become something greater.

Keith: Noooo

Keith disappeared and the Scene Moved the Mokuba who watched on the monitor that Keith's vitals went flat lined

Mokuba: Damn it, this time it was Keith, big brother don't die on my please.

Mokuba was scared, the game was real and they already lost 2 lives. He hoped no more would die this time.

Else where Noah was looking around in a city area for anyone when he was met by Brock

Noah: Hello Brock, I'm sorry I can't chat right now-

Brock held up his duel disk

Noah: So you want to duel huh, fine then, how ever I'm not in the tournament so-

Brock: I don't care, I was told to duel anyone, I found you, so I will duel you.

Both players: Game on

Brock: I will start

Brock smiled as he laid a card

Brock: I play Final Countdown

Noah: What?!

20 Fire Balls appeared near Brock, one of them faded

Brock: 20 turns from now, I will win, of course this costs me half my life but it is nothing

Brock 2000

Noah: Great

Brock: I lay one monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and end my turn.

Noah: This is bad, but I will play my Spirit reaper in defense mode for now

The reaper appears in defense mode

Brock: pathetic

Noah: Who are you?

Brock: About time you ask, I go by Sloth, in Sin

Noah: No

Brock: I wouldn't try to run, my friends on my end have already made it so you can't run and when you lose, a virus will activate destroying you, I was sent to take you out, since you seem to be a prime nuisance

Noah: Fine, but according to my data if you lose, you will die due to the life support failing

Sloth: I won't lose.

To be continued….

AN: Richington, my favorite duelist I made so far, his deck I enjoyed. Maybe I should use his in some other fanfiction LOL. See next time.


	9. Time against the Spirits

AN: Sorry it's been a while since I been updating, the site took down my Fallout Story because it was in a script format….the jerks. Anyway here is the next chapter. Sloth VS Noah Kaiba.

Sloth AKA Brock was grinning an evil grin at Noah, with his spell Final Countdown, he would be able to wipe out Noah just by defending

Sloth: I don't need to make a move, I will just let my countdown keeping going

18

Noah: It is my turn

17

Noah: I summon to the field Jendo the Wise Warrior

A warrior with a calm smile and ancient armor appeared; in his hand was sword that had a small curved blade on the bottom of the hilt (1500 ATK 1200 DEF)

Noah: Jendo Attack Sloth Directly

Sloth: Huh?

Noah: If Jendo is on the field, he can attack my opponent directly if all your monsters are in defense mode

Jendo jumped over the card that was face down and was about to strike Sloth but then he flipped a trap

Sloth: I reveal my trap redirection (looks like a demon dog striking his master that is holding the chain on his neck); at the cost of 500 lifepoints I can force your monster to attack you instead

Sloth 1500

Jendo's eyes glowed and he struck Noah in the chest

Noah 2500

Noah: not a bad move, I play the spell Spring of Rebirth, with it, every time a monster returns to the hand, I gain 500 lifepoints

Jendo disappeared and the card returned to Noah's Hand

Noah: Jendo is a spirit monster, so at the end of the turn they must return to the hand; of course I gained some life in return

Noah 3000

16

Sloth: Hmm, I will offer my facedown Stone Statue of the Aztecs in order to summon in defense mode my Labyrinth Wall (3000 DEF)

A large stone wall surrounded Sloth as he grinned; only enough was open to see Sloth

Noah: Great

Sloth: I will lay one card facedown and end my turn

15

Noah: Alright I play the Ritual Spell Shinato's Ark

A Large Ark appeared Behind Noah

Noah: I offer from my hand a special monster called Ritual Monk

A monk with pure white robes disappeared into the ark (level 1, 200 ATK and DEF)

Noah: He can be used as a full offering for a Ritual summon of a light monster, now I call upon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane

The Ark cracked and shattered to Reveal the Angelic King (3300 ATK 3000 DEF)

Noah: I would love to see your Wall Stop him, now attack with Shining Heaven's Ray

Shinato creates a wave of light and destroys the Wall

Noah: When Shinato destroys a defense position monster you take damage equal to its attack, of course since Labyrinth wall has zero attack, nothing happens, I end my turn

14

Sloth Draws and smiles

Sloth: I summon to the field my Giant Solider of Stone in defense mode

The large stone solider appeared and braces for the attack

Sloth: I will lay one card facedown and end my turn

13

Noah: Shinato Attack that Solider

Shinato sends a blast of light at the Solider but Sloth flips a card

Sloth: I activate my Earth Bound anchor

The Solider is wrapped in a large chain and anchor and it took the blast

Noah: But how?

Sloth: Earth Bound Anchor is a trap that cuts my Soldier's defense in half, but in return he can't be destroyed in battle, he also can't attack due to the weight, but then again he doesn't have to attack

Noah: great, I lay one monster facedown and end my turn

12

Sloth: I will lay one card facedown and end my turn

11

Noah: I lay one monster facedown and end my turn

10

Sloth: Halfway to your deletion eh Noah?

Noah was silent

Sloth: Oh well, I guess I will end my turn, with my Earth Bound Anchor I don't have to do anything

9

Noah Drew

Noah: I will reveal my 2 monsters, Jendo and my Susa Solider (2000 ATK), I also summon Henja the Soul Healer

The 2 other monsters appeared and Henja who looked like a man in an old Indian medicine man outfit appeared (L3 300 ATK 200 DEF)

Noah: I end my turn

The 3 monsters returned to his hand

Noah 5500

Noah: When Henja returns to my hand I gain 500 lifepoints for every spirit monster that returned with him

Sloth: So what

Noah: Make your move

8

Sloth: I end my turn

Noah: Then I make my move

7

Noah drew and ended his turn

6

Sloth: Heh, I end my turn

5

Noah drew and ended his turn; he discarded a card to keep with the limit

4

Sloth: I end my turn

Sloth discarded a card of his own

3

Noah: I end my turn

Noah discarded a card and he was panicking, no amount of lifepoints or monsters could save him if that countdown ended

2

Sloth: I end my turn

Sloth discarded a card and grinned, it was over Noah lost, it was the last turn

Last Turn

Noah drew a card then smiled

Noah: Game over Sloth

Sloth: Hm?

Noah: I first off I play the spell, Spirit Eraser (looks like a city being destroyed by multiple spirits) by removing from my hand a number of spirit monsters, I can destroy an equal number of spells or traps on the field

Sloth: No way

Noah: I discard Jendo, Henja, and Susa Solider in order to destroy your Facedown spells and your anchor

The cards are destroyed and the solider is free of the chain

Noah: I then play the Spirits power from beyond (looks like an Itako channeling a spirit in a necklace of beads) Now one monster on the field will gain attack equal to the attack of all removed spirit monsters, and I choose your solider of stone (1200 - 5300 ATK)

Sloth: But why?

Noah: Remember Shinato's effect? When he destroys a monster in defense mode….

Sloth: No, I will take damage equal to my monster's attack

Noah: Correct, now then Shinato show him why you are the King of a Higher Plane

Shinato sent the energy at the Solider and it was destroyed and Sloth felt his lifepoints go to zero

Noah: Game over

Sloth: Damn it…I was so close….AHHHH

Sloth clutched his chest

Sloth: No…my life, I….AHH

Sloth disappeared leaving Noah alone

Noah pressed a button on his collar and spoke

Noah: Mokuba did you see that

Mokuba: Yeah, I did, that was close

Noah: Agreed, what have we got?

Mokuba: Russell took down a man named Envy, Mako lost to a woman named Lust, you beat Sloth, and Keith lost to a man named Greed

Noah: Sin….now we need to find Wrath, Gluttony, and Pride

Mokuba: correct, I already sent Yugi and Kaiba the information

Noah: Good job

Kaiba was in a Temple looking at the detail of the Works of art (Blue Eye's all over the walls)

Kaiba: Impressive I must say

???: Not as impressive as you

Kaiba turned to see the woman Lust looking at him

Kaiba: You!

Lust grinned and ran off and Kaiba Followed, little did he know that was would be facing a different opponent

To be Continued….

AN: Next up we see how Kaiba Faces off against….better yet I won't say….LOL. I been playing Halo ODST and let me tell you it is fun. I already got 3 Vidmaster Achievements meaning I need 4 more to get the Recon Armor in Halo 3. I'm so gonna get it.


End file.
